Opération non-séduction
by Miinhe
Summary: Depuis le retour des jeux inter-magique Juvia n'a pas le moral. Mais c'est sans compter l'aide d'une certaine mage aux cheveux blanc ... {Gruvia} enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Le jour se levait tranquillement sur Magnolia. Les rayons du soleil réchauffaient doucement le sol encore recouvert de la rosée matinale. Tout était calme, et dans cette tranquillité éphémère , Mirajane, les bras chargés de grands sacs de courses, ouvrit les portes de la 1ère guilde de la région : FairyTail. Elle commença à ranger les courses et s'attaqua à la gestion des stocks – prévisions de fraisiers, tonneaux de boissons en tous genres, etc – tout était en ordre, la journée pouvait commencer sereinement. Il était neuf heures quand les premiers membres arrivèrent et avec la joie de vivre et la gentillesse qui caractérisait Mirajane, elle les accueillies avec un grand sourire et un bonjour retentissant. Tous lui répondirent avec entrain sauf une. Juvia ne la regardait pas, elle ce contentait de marcher devant elle droit sur bar, en proie à une intense réflexion.

-Bonjour Juvia ! Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller dis moi ... qu'est-ce que je te sers ? Un chocolat chaud comme d'habitude ? Demanda Mira visiblement inquiète de voir la bleue aussi passive.

\- Hein ? Oh, bonjour Mira, Juvia est désolée, Juvia était perdu dans ses pensées et a du mal a mettre de l'ordre dedans, dit-elle dépitée. Juvia veut bien un chocolat chaud s'il te plais Mira.

\- Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler si tu a besoin, lui dit-elle avec un sourire compatissant. Voilà ton chocolat.

Mira posa la tasse contenant le liquide fumant, et observa la mage de la pluie plus attentivement. Juvia avait de grosse cernes sous ses yeux bleu nuit qui reflétait d'ordinaire toutes ses émotions, ne reflétait plus que la réflexion intense et l'angoisse. Sa magnifique chevelure bleue n'était pas coiffée. En un mot, Juvia Loxar n'était pas dans une forme olympique et tout dans ses gestes le démontrait. Elle rapprocha sa tasse, y mis ses deux mains comme pour se donner du courage, y plongea son regard et reparti dans ses pensées.

\- Tu es sur que tout va bien ? C'est à cause de Grey ? Demanda la barmaid.

Juvia fuyait le regard de Mirajane. Et ses yeux devenaient humide peu à peu. Mirajane c'était aperçue du rapprochement des deux jeune gens. Grey, après la discussion avec Erza aux jeux inter-magiques, était plus gentil avec la mage d'eau, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à celle-ci.

\- Ju-Juvia est désolée, Juvia se demandait pourquoi Monsieur Grey se comportait-il ainsi avec Juvia ... Juvia est perdu, un coup Mr Grey est gentil, et quelque minutes plus tard il me dit qu'il ne l'aime pas ... Juvia ne sais plus quoi penser et a mal à son cœur. Dit-elle la voix tremblante des larmes se formant aux coins de ses yeux. Je voudrait la vérité.

\- Tu me fais confiance? Lui demanda-t-elle avec son petit sourire.

\- Ou-oui b-bien sur ! Répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes qui à présent coulaient le long de ses joues pâles.

\- Alors j'ai un plan ! Lui dit Mira, Juvia frissonna, Mirajane avait un halo noir et un air sadique sur son visage.

Juvia ne sais pas si elle doit avoir peur pense-t-elle.

Quelque instant plus tard un jeune homme au cheveux noir de jais faisait son entrée entrant avec sa nonchalance habituelle

\- Alors tu m'as bien comprise ? Dit-elle à Juvia avec un clin d'œil. Opération non-séduction !

 **A suivre!**

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé =)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! ;) c'est un peu rapide mais voici le deuxième chapitre ^^

Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos gentilles review ;)

Je voulais aussi préciser que cette histoire a déjà été écrite et terminé il y a plus de deux ans et que je suis retombé hier sur mon ancien blog et je me suis dis pourquoi pas la partager avec vous !

Voilà voilà je vous laisse avec le chapitre ^_^ bonne lecture!

* * *

Grey avait mal dormit cette nuit. Il passait une main sur son visage et ouvrait lentement les yeux.  
Il revoyait encore et encore dans ses rêves sa propre mort.  
La sensation des lasers lui traversant le corps, un hurlement désespéré lui parvenait, le plus troublant c'était l'image de Juvia en train de crier son nom de toute la force du désespoir. Ses larmes avaient envahi son visage et ses yeux d'un bleu profond étaient écarquillés. Un peu plus loin Léon était sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Comment pouvait-il ressentir cette douleur qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivé ? Et pourquoi le visage détruit de la bleutée lui faisait si mal ? Ces questions revenaient de plus en plus souvent. Il les avait vu au loin, près à tirer. Il n'avait pas réfléchit une seule seconde à sa propre vie. Il n'avait fait attention qu'à une chose, s'il ne se bougeait pas, se serait Juvia qui aurait été à sa place, transpercée de toutes ça ne lui était aucunement concevable. Avant qu'il ne la pousse, il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Il avait dit que ce n'était pas important, quel idiot, bien sûr que si. Le plus important c'était qu'elle reste en vie, qu'elle fasse attention, que nous allions nous en sortir.

Les paroles d'Erza lui revenait. Oui il devait donner une réponse claire à la mage de la pluie. Il avait remarqué depuis longtemps les sentiments qu'elle lui portait, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à parler sentiments. Tous, tout les personnes qui lui était chères mourraient ... Ses parents, Ul, Ultear, ... Il ne voulait pas que Juvia subisse le même sort. Il ne savait pas réellement la nature des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la bleutée amitié, camaraderie ? Amour ? Non ... pas possible. C'est vrai qu'elle était loin d'être moche, et qu'elle possédait certains avantages qui était loin de déplaire au mage de glace. Il se giflait mentalement quand l'image de Juvia en maillot de bain lui apparue. Mais il aurait peut-être dû y aller plus gentiment le soir du bal.

Grey soupira un coup, se leva et se dirigea lentement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. L'eau tiède qui parcourait son corps musclé le détendit peu à peu. Après s'être séché et habillé, il prit sa brosse à dents et commença à ce nettoyer les dents. Après avoir fini, il releva la tête et observa son reflet. Ses yeux étaient encore cernés par la nuit agitée qu'il venait de passer. Grey ébouriffa ses cheveux encore un peu humide dû à la douche qu'il venait de prendre, et sorti de la salle de bain de son pas traînant. Il prit son paquet de cigarette posé sur la table à coté du cendrier à moitié remplit par la cendre et les mégots et sortit. Le temps était beau avec quelques nuages dispersés ici et là par la volonté du vent. Il ne mît pas longtemps à arriver à la guilde. Le son des discutions montait plus l'on se rapprochait de l'entrée. Il poussa la porte et se dirigea vers une table de libre toujours autant plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Tu es d'accord ? Demanda Mirajane à Juvia. On va faire en sorte qu'il te remarque, mais pas de ta façon habituelle. Il ne verra pas la différence entre les autres jours et maintenant sinon. Donc première étape : ignorance.

\- Je ne sais pas si Juvia va pouvoir résister Mirajane, répondit-elle en se tordant les mains d'un air abattu. Depuis que Juvia est à FairyTail, elle n'a cessé de faire attention à Mr Grey ...

Juvia baissa la tête, elle rougissait de plus en plus. L'aîné des Strauss soupira et lui prit les mains. Il fallait à tout prix que le brun se rende compte de ses sentiments ! Mira s'imaginait déjà tata avec plein de petits bébé. Et fera tout pour que cela fonctionne. Dans un avenir proche il n'y avait qu'eux ! Erza et Jellal ne se voyait pas assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse mettre un de ses plan à exécution, Natsu et Lucy ? Le temps que Natsu se rende compte des sentiments de la blonde et qu'il comprenne en plus les siens nous n'étions pas rendu. Quand à Levy et Gajeel, elle s'en occuperait plus tard.

\- Il faut que tu réussisses ! Je sais que tu en es capable Juvia. Tu vas simplement inverser les rôles. À partir de maintenant ça sera lui qui te portera attention et toi qui fera comme si de rien n'était. La rassura-t-elle convaincu.

\- Ok, Juvia va faire de son mieux ! Répondit-elle en hochant la tête, le regard intensément fixé sur l'amour de sa vie.

Grey ressenti un frisson et leva la tête. Il surprit Juvia en train de le regarder fixement. Elle détourna précipitamment le regard et devient aussi rouge qu'un écrevisse. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et se traita d'imbécile. La mission venait à peine de commencer et elle se faisait déjà remarquer, quelle idiote ! Elle se reprit et décida d'aller parler avec les filles. Erza, Levy,Wendy et Charuru venait d'arriver et discutaient joyeusement.

\- Bonjour les filles ! Dit joyeusement Juvia en arrivant à leur hauteur.

-Salut Juvia ! Répondirent-elles en cœur.

\- Alors de quoi parlez-vous ?

Elles avaient toutes un petit sourire en coins. Juvia se demandait ce qui pouvait bien les faire sourire comme ça.  
\- Quand nous sommes passées devant chez Lucy tout à l'heure, on l'a encore entendu hurlé, dit Wendy. Natsu devait encore se retrouver chez elle.

\- Je pencherais plutôt pour son lit, répliqua Levy amusé.

\- N-Natsu dort dans le lit de Lucy ?! S'exclama Juvia les yeux rond.

\- Il serait peut-être bien qu'un jour, ils se rendent compte de leurs sentiments, déclara Charuru d'un ton sans réplique. Ils vont finir par habiter ensemble comme un vrai couple sans que sa ne paraisse les gêner. Quel exemple il donne à Wendy franchement !

\- À mon avis il y en qu'un qui ne se rend pas compte de ses sentiments, et c'est ... Erza n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- SALUT TOUT LE MONDE !

\- Eh l'allumette on t'a jamais apprit à faire moins de bruit le matin ?!

\- Bien sûr que si, dit-il avec un énorme sourire, autant que toi à rester habiller caleçon-man !

Et une énième bagarre s'en suivit. Lucy qui était arrivée quelques instant après Natsu, essayait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux filles attablée qui regardaient les garçon se battre d'un air blasé. Erza se leva pour demander une part de fraisier à Mirajane quand Lucy parvint enfin à la table.

\- Salut les filles ! Tien Juvia, tu n'es pas en train d'encouragé Grey ? Demanda Lucy surprise.

\- Non, Juvia a décidé d'arrêter de faire attention a Mr Grey. Répondit-elle sûr d'elle.

Toutes les filles autour de la table la fixait avec des yeux ronds. Erza avait rejoint la bataille, sortant de nul part, Elfman lui était tombé dessus, renversant sa précieuse part de fraisier.

\- Euh Juvia ? Il c'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Grey ? Demanda Levy inquiète.

\- Juvia à juste comprit que Mr Grey n'était pas intéressé. Même si c'est dure, Juvia en à mare d'attendre ... même si elle à toujours des sentiments ...

Elle se tut, gênée que toute l'attention des filles soient sur elle, et rougit doucement. Les filles ne firent pas de commentaire et reprirent une nouvelle conversation. Juvia lança un regard en coins à Grey qui se faisait sévèrement disputer avec Natsu par une Erza folle de rage. Les deux garçons finirent par revenir vers les filles avec Erza sur les talons, qui pensait à son précieux fraisier écrabouillé sur le planché de la guilde.

\- Salut ... Natsu et Grey avait une belle bosse bien visible sur l'arrière du crâne. Happy c'était approché de Charuru avec un poisson surmonté d'un petit nœud rouge.

\- Tien Charuru c'est un poisson que j'ai péché hier soir, dit-il tout content.

\- Non merci ! Dit-elle en ce détournant pour se rapprocher de Wendy.

Grey était retourné dans ses pensées et observait maintenant la bleuté. C'était bizarre, elle ne lui avait pas encore dit bonjour comme à son habitude avec ses « Mr Grey ». Elle était plus calme beaucoup plus calme. Ça ne le dérangeait pas au contraire, mais c'était juste ... étrange.

\- Juvia va se chercher une mission, elle doit payer son loyer.

\- AAAAH ! Mon loyer ! S'écria Lucy horrifiée. Natsu on doit faire une mission d'urgence !

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le tableau d'affichage. Elle prit une mission assez simple avec une récompense, capable de payer deux fois son loyer, et revint la donner à Mirajane pour qu'elle la valide. Elle pris le pauvre Natsu par le bras, qui n'avait visiblement rien demandé et qui n'eut que le choix de la suivre. Juvia prit une mission pas très compliqué et qui pouvait couvrir le montant du loyer. Elle alla alors la donner à Mira à son tour pour la validé.

\- Alors comment se déroule notre plan ? Demanda avidement Mira.

\- Juvia ne voit pas beaucoup de changement pour l'instant. Mais elle a vu Mr Grey fixer Juvia tout à l'heure, répondit-elle avec un sourire et le rouge aux joues.

\- Continue comme ça. Lui lança-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

«Bientôt à la guilde il y aura plein de petits bébés partout», se dit Mira avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Juvia retourna au près de ses amis et s'assit. Levy regarda la mission qu'elle venait de prendre.

\- Tu compte la faire toute seule ? Lui demanda-t-elle étonnée. Grey tu veux pas l'accompagner ? Rajouta Levy avec un sourire innocent.

Juvia lui reprit la mission. Il fallait qu'elle joue le jeu. Désolé Levy.

\- Juvia peut parfaitement s'en sortir toute seule, déclara-t-elle fermement. Elle n'a pas besoin de M-Grey pour la mission.

Grey n'avait même pas put répondre. Il était abasourdit. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, on aurait dit un poisson hors de l'eau. Juvia leur dit au revoir et tourna les tallons pour commencer à faire sa valise. Sa mission ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps, elle était faite pour elle. Si elle partait dès aujourd'hui, la mage d'eau pourrait rentrer demain dans l'après midi, elle avait quatre heures de route. Arrivé chez elle, Juvia se fît vite fait à manger et partit pour sa mission.

 **A suivre**

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous à plût!

Dîtes moi se que vous en avez pensé =)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour le post du troisième chapitre :)

J'espère que allez l'aimer autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ;)

 _Une grosse pensée pour la Belgique et les victimes des attentats de ce matin cela me rappel les attentats de novembre dernier ... Dans tout les cas courage ! Dans ces événements tragiques, nous sommes à cours de mots :/_

Bon sur ce ... Bonne lecture!

* * *

Du côté de la guilde personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Grey, attendant sans doute une réaction de sa part. Grey n'en revenait pas. Il savait que ça arriverait un jour mais pas si soudainement. Il s'était comme ratatiné sur lui-même, les sourcils se fronçaient un peu plus chaque seconde. Il était repartit dans ses réflexions. Il est vrai qu'il s'était habitué aux égares de la bleue. Aux petites attentions qui l'agaçait souvent, qui le mettait mal à l'aise, mais qui lui montrait qu'il avait quelque chose en plus. Et puis que pouvait-il avoir bien pu faire pour qu'elle change aussi radicalement à son égard. Hier encore elle lui avait fait un gâteau et l'avait suivit une bonne heure pendant qu'il faisait ses courses. Il ne voyait vraiment pas se qu'il avait pu dire ou faire.

Il soupira d'exaspération. Elle allait le rendre dingue cette fille. Grey passait ses mains dans ses cheveux tout aussi perdu dans ses pensées et laissa sa tête tomber sur la table. Il se releva précipitamment et jeta un regard circulaire. Il prit enfin conscience des visages inquiets qui le fixaient depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

\- Grey ... Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Demanda Wendy d'une petite voix.

Il n'acquiesça pas se contentant de se taire. Natsu et Lucy venaient de revenir à la guilde, leur train ne partait que demain matin. Et malheureusement pour les oreilles de Grey, Natsu était revenu au même moment où Juvia sortait. Son ouïs sur-développé lui avait permis d'entendre les propos de la bleue.

\- Eh ! Grey, tu lui as fait quoi a Juvia ? Même Natsu s'était rendu compte du changement d'attitude de la mage. Eh oh ! Grey ?

Grey ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Il continuait de fixer un point devant lui.

\- TU COMMENCES A ME SAOULER LE GLAÇON ! Lui hurla-t-il dans l'oreille. POURQUOI TU NE DIS RIEN ? TU M'ENTENDS LE CONGÉLATEUR EXHIBITIONNISTE ?

\- C'est l'amourrrr ! pouffa Happy une main sur la bouche, voletant autour de la table.

Natsu prit Grey par le col et commença à le secouer d'avant en arrière comme un fou. Des flammes s'écoulaient de sa bouche le plus naturellement du monde. Mais ce fût de courte durée. Erza venait d'abattre son poing sur le crâne de Natsu. Il gisait désormais sur les genoux d'Erza, de la bave s'écoulait sur le côté droit de ses lèvres et une magnifique bosse se hissait au milieux de ses cheveux rose. Tout le monde avait regardé la scène sans broncher, par peur que Titania s'en prenne à eux, et chacun se posait des questions sur le pourquoi du comment de l'affaire.

Grey fini par se lever. Fît un rapide signe de la main aux autres et partit de la guilde les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Le vent s'était mit à souffler et quelques gouttes de pluie tombaient inégalement sur les pavés de Magnolia. Il n'était que deux heures de l'après-midi, Grey releva la tête, les gouttes de pluie glissaient lentement le long de son visage et gouttaient de ses cheveux. Bizarrement il se sentait vide. Juvia ne lui avait pas dit à quelle heure partait son train. Elle était peut-être déjà parti ou bien encore en train de faire sa valise, il ne le savait pas et n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir.

À la table que Grey venait de quitter les discutions allaient de bon train. Tous se demandait ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de la bleutée et du mage de glace. Aucun des deux n'était comme d'habitude. Levy prit la parole au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

\- Vous pensez qu'il s'est passé un truc entre ces deux là ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Oui je crois bien, analysa Lucy. Mais je suis en train de me dire qu'il c'est passé plutôt quelque chose du côté de Juvia. Elle a complètement ignoré Grey.

\- Et en plus elle ne l'a jamais appelé autrement que « Mr Grey » , ajouta Wendy.

Ils continuèrent à en débattre pendant un long moment avant que chacun décide de vaquer à leurs occupations.

En soirée, Mira avait bien remarqué ce qu'il venait de ce passer plus tôt dans l'après midi. Juvia l'avait étonné, jamais elle ne l'aurais cru capable de renvoyer son Mr Grey de cette manière. Elle posa le verre qu'elle était en train d'essuyer sur le comptoir et en prit un autre. Juvia est décidément pleine de ressources. Maintenant il faut attendre se dit mira.

Juvia déposa sa valise au sol et se dirigea d'un pas traînant à la sale de bain. Elle était usée. La mission n'avait pas été très compliquée mais au contraire très physique. Elle se débarrassa de sa robe et de son chapeau. Elle se regarda dans la glace et se dis qu'elle aurait bien du mal à être jolie pour son Mr Grey avec la tête qu'elle avait. Ses cheveux étaient sale et emmêlé, des cernes commençaient à apparaître sous ses yeux bleus océans. Elle se débarrassa des dernier morceaux de tissus qui l'empêchaient de se rendre dans la douche. L'eau tiède commença à couler du pommeau de douche, Juvia se mît dessous et laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Ses muscles se décontractaient doucement et elle ne sortit de la cabine qu'au moment où il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude. Elle se mît une serviette autour de la poitrine.

Juvia est une idiote, se dit-elle.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'idée de prendre des affaires propres. En ouvrant la porte, elle ne fût pas du tout préparée à ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté.

À suivre.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ;)

review please ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je sais que je vais sans doute en décevoir certains et je m'en excuse mais voici le dernier chapitre de ma fiction :) étant donné qu'à la base cette histoire était un TS je l'ai allongé d'un chapitre ^+^

Un gros merci pour vos review elles m'ont fait super plaisir! ^^

Voilà voilà je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite histoire ;)

* * *

La mission de Juvia ne devait pas durée plus d'une journée, donc en toute logique, elle était sensée être revenue hier. Déjà qu'il s'est donné une migraine à réfléchir au comportement de la mage de la pluie. Bon ok, il avait fait le con à lui dire qu'il n'aimait pas ses déclarations publiques d'émotions dégoulinantes. Mais n'y est pour rien, il n'a jamais montré ses sentiments à personnes. Et puis il faut dire que s'est amusant de la voir se démener pour lui faire plaisir. « Sentiment » ce mot ne lui était pas vraiment familier jusqu'au jour dernier où elle l'a carrément snobé. Il avait beaucoup réfléchit. Les paroles de Mira et d'Erza lui revenait sans cesse en tête.

« - Grey n'oublie pas se que je t'ai conseillé aux jeux inter-magiques. Tu te dois de mettre les chose aux claire. Lui dit Erza.

Elle et Mirajane l'ont prit à part le lendemain du départ de Juvia.

\- Tu sais Grey, si tu ne fais rien, tu la perdras pour de bon. Elle est patiente mais je crois qu'elle a assez attendu. Elle m'en a parler avant de partir, lui dit Mira. C'est dur pour elle de s'éloigner de toi, elle a toujours des sentiments mais elle ne veut plus souffrir. Tu as la sale manie de lui faire souffler le chaud et le froid.

\- Si tu l'as fait pleurer tu auras affaire à nous, rajouta Erza d'un ton tranchant.

L'atmosphère c'était soudainement alourdit et Grey quitta les deux filles qui le regardaient d'un air menaçant. »

Il réprima un frisson en pensant à elles. Mais leurs paroles avaient fait leur chemin dans la tête du mage de glace. La nuit était tombée et le vent frais lui fouettait le visage, il en prit une grande inspiration. Il allait la perdre et ça il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Sans s'en rendre compte il se trouvait devant la porte de l'appartement de celle vers qui ses pensées étaient tournées. Il tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce. Étrange, la porte d'entrée n'était pas verrouillée. Il allait lui passer un sacré savon. Vide, toutes les pièces étaient vides. Tant pis, il attendrait. Grey se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y installa le plus confortablement possible. Le coussin avait l'odeur de Juvia, agréable se dit-il. Il s'endormit peu de temps après, bercé par l'enivrante odeur de la belle bleue.

Il se réveilla le lendemain par le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre et un bruit sourd au sol. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit Juvia toute sale, la robe couverte de terre, elle avait l'air fatigué. Juvia ne l'avait pas vu, elle n'avait pas jeté un regard à la salle. Elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Et le son de l'eau lui parvint. Il cru qu'il allait se rendormir, elle mît plus d'une demi-heure à sortir de là-dedans. La porte s'ouvrit et Grey en eu le souffle coupé. Juvia se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, sa main droite tenait la serviette qui ne cachait pas grand chose de ses magnifiques jambes. Quelques mèches humides se collaient à son front. Grey ne pouvait détacher les yeux d'une gouttelette d'eau, elle s'écoulait doucement le long de son cou nacré et se perdit dans le creux de ses seins.

\- Kiaaaaaahhh ! MR GREY ! Que faite vous chez Juvia ? S'écria-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

Grey avait du mal à retenir le flux de sang qui lui montait au nez. La serviette de Juvia s'était légèrement baissée se qui avait laissé le temps à Grey d'apercevoir un petit bout de l'auréole rose du sein gauche. Un détail l'avait fait sourire : elle l'avait appelé Mr Grey.

\- Je voulais te voir. Répondit-il en lui cachant son trouble.

\- Juvia ? M-Grey voulait la voir pour quelle raison ? Lui demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

Grey dégluti difficilement. Il avança doucement vers la bleue.

\- Ce que tu peut être chiante, dit-il en détournant le regard, les joues légèrement rouge.

Juvia essayait de reculer mais se cogna au mur. Il fît un pas en avant et refusait toujours aucun contacte visuel avec la mage de la pluie.

\- Depuis les jeux inter-magiques j'ai le cerveaux qui bout. Je revois en boucle ma mort et ton visage, tes hurlements, tes pleurs ...

\- Mr Grey, Ju- ... commença-t-elle.

\- Non ! tu me laisses finir ! L'interrompit-il, plongeant son regard dans celui de Juvia.

Elle eut un frisson lui parcourant tout le corps. Juvia écarquilla les yeux et son cœur rata un battement. Elle n'en croyait pas ses sens.

\- En ce moment je ne me comprend plus. D'habitude je sais maîtriser mes émotions. Et depuis que je te connais, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à les contrôler. J'ai du mal à dormir. Toutes les personnes à qui je tenais son morte ! Mes parents, Ul, Ultear ... Et je me dis que si les gens s'éloigne de moi, il ne serons pas en danger. Je refuse de voir mourir les gens que j'ai ... j'aime.

Il détourna les yeux et se mis à rougir comme un enfant qui avait fait une bêtise. Juvia n'en revenait pas. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Une main sur la bouche elle se retenait de lâcher la serviette.

\- Tu sais, je ...

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans le fond de sa gorge. Des lèvres douces et pulpeuses s'étaient écrasées sur les sienne. Il la serra dans ses bras, approfondissant un peu plus le baiser. C'était les meilleures sensations qu'il n'ait jamais ressentit. Il se perdait dans ces lèvres, le baiser chaste au début devenait plus passionné. S'enivrant du parfum de la bleutée. Le baiser avait le goût du dentifrice et de ses larmes. Il avait envie d'hurler au monde entier qu'elle était à lui. Ils finirent par ce séparer à cause du manque d'oxygène. Il caressa tendrement sa joue essuyant au passage les perles qui parcouraient ses joues.

\- Juvia est heureuse, lui sourit-elle. Mais elle doit s'habiller, Juvia commence à avoir froid.

Effectivement, elle commençait à grelotter. Il la lâcha et s'écarta difficilement d'elle. Juvia fila vers sa chambre et mît la première robe à porté de main, et revient au bout de quelques minutes.

-Juvia est prête, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Par contre, Juvia doit aller valider sa mission à la guilde.

Il sourit et lui tendit son manteau et son chapeau. Elle lui fît un petit sourire d'excuse puis enfila le plus rapidement possible ses affaires. Ils refermèrent la porte et partirent pour la guilde. Sur le chemin, ils n'échangèrent aucune paroles, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Leurs mains se frôlèrent. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée. Juvia jeta un regard inquiet à Grey. Il prit la main de la bleutée dans la sienne et la serra doucement pour la rassurer. Ils firent un pas en avant.

\- Prête ? Lui demanda-t-il avec son sourire en coins.

Elle acquiesça rapidement les joues rouges, le regard légèrement effrayé.

Ils entrèrent mains dans la main, avançant vers un nouveau futur qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

FIN.

A vos clavier !;)

Qu'en avez vous pensé ?

Merci à tous d'avoir lu et suivi cette histoire que j'avais écris il y deux ans maintenant. J'espère qu'elle vous a plût :)


End file.
